Redemption
by Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune
Summary: Six year old Gaara is all alone. After the death of his uncle, he has no one to love him. Sitting on a swing with no more than his gourd, and beloved teddy bear, he meets a young woman offering to take him home with her. Who is this woman, and what is in


Redemption

By: Mimi-chan

Pairing: none

Rating: K+ may go up

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-san does. I do not make any money from doing this. It's for entertainment purposes only.

Summary: Six year old Gaara is all by himself. After the death of his uncle, he has no one to love him. Sitting on a swing, with nothing more than his gourd and beloved teddy bear, he meets a young woman offering to take him home with her. Who is this strange woman, and what does she want from Gaara?

Author's Note: This fic was inspired by the sweetest, and saddest baby picture of Gaara that I have ever seen. He's sitting on a swing, with his teddy bear, slowing rocking back and forth. I swear, when I saw this pic, it made me want to cry. Just looking at it made me want to write this fic. I'm not sure how long it will be. I'm open to suggestions though. Anyway, I hope you like it. Be gentle!

It was a dreadful day in the village hidden in the sand. The wind was howling, the sky was gray, and six year old Gaara was all alone. He didn't really understand what was going on. All he knew was that his father and siblings hated him, and his uncle, the only one who had ever showed the least amount of affection for him, was dead. He remembered after his uncle died, he tried to go home, only to be turned away coldly. With nothing more than his gourd, and his beloved teddy bear, Gaara set out on his own. It wasn't long before he grew tired, and noticed a playground near by. Sitting on the lonely swing, Gaara did the only thing he could, he cried. Not loudly, just soft whimpers, and hiccups. He was all alone, just him and Chibi-chan, his only toy. He remembered his sister telling him that his mother had made it while she was pregnant with him. Having never seen his mother only made him hug the teddy bear closer to him. He had seen other children with their mothers, and often wished that he had one of his own. He wanted a mommy to give him kisses, and tell him that she loved him. He didn't understand, what was so _wrong_ with him? What did ever do? Wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, he sat on the swing and allowed the harsh winds to swing him back and forth. It was getting colder, and Gaara shivered lightly. All he had was a thin wrap over his clothing. Setting down his teddy bear, he attempts to pull the wrap tighter around him. After he's done, he bends down to pick up his teddy bear only to have the wind blow it away. Panicking, he starts to run after it. He can't lose Chibi-chan, he's all he's got. With fresh tears running down his cheeks, he runs faster only to have a stranger pick up his bear. The person in front of him is a woman, about twenty years of age. She's a tall woman with long black hair, hazel eyes, and a soft smile.

" E-excuse me...can I-I please have my t-teddy bear back", an anxious, and still crying Gaara asks.

Looking down, the woman sees the most adorable little boy she has ever see. She had been traveling for months, he instinct telling her to come to the village hidden in the sand. See certainly didn't expect to find a child in the middle of a sand storm. She couldn't quite understand it, but something was attracting here to the little boy. Bending down to his level, she takes a handkerchief, and wipes his eyes for him.

" What are doing out here by yourself, little one?", "Where are your mommy and daddy", she asks softly handing him back his bear. Taking his bear back, and hugging him closely to him Gaara answers.

" I don't have a mommy," he whispers, hanging his head down. " And my daddy hates me, I don't have anyone," he says with fresh tears running down his chin.

_How could a father do something like this to his own flesh and blood, _she thought. No one deserved to be left alone, let alone a child. She couldn't just let him stay here by himself, who knows what might happen to him. With her mind made up, she looks at the little boy, and decides to get a few more answers.

" What's your name sweetheart," she asks, while wiping his face again.

" My name is Gaara," he replies timidly.

" Well Gaara, my name is Kasumi. Nice to meet you," she says while reaching out her hand.

Not knowing what to do, he shyly reaches out his hand, only to have her gently pull him closer. At first, he wanted to run away, but then he remembered that he had nowhere to run. Looking at he face, he notes that, she seems like a nice lady. Maybe she won't hurt him.

" How would you like to come live with me, little one," she asks, as she moves a stray piece of hair out of his beautiful aqua eyes. She can see that he's debating in his head, whether to say yes or not.

"I don't know why your daddy hates you, but I promise that I will never hurt you like he did. You can leave with me, and never have to come back here. The choice is yours," she says as she run her fingers through his crimson locks.

_Maybe I can go with her,_ he thought. _I don't want to be all by myself. _He decides to say yes. It's not like he has any other options. Nodding his head, the womans picks him up and goes over to the swing where she first saw him. He gets down to pick up his gourd, and is immediately picked back up. She holds him to her, and gently presses his head to her chest. Gaara had never been picked up before, so he just went along with it. Turning back toward the direction she came from, she looks down at him, and whispers gently.

" You're safe now. We're leaving here, and no one is going to ever hurt you again," she coos, as she runs her finger through his soft locks. Taking one last look at his home, Gaara snuggles deeper into her embrace, and closes his eyes, hoping that everything this strange woman says is true.

TBC...

Please forgive any error you may find. This idea just came to me, and I had to get it down. As I said earlier, suggestions are welcome, and so is a Beta. Read and Review! This was double spaced, but now it's not. I used open office, so if anybody know how to fix it, please let me know.

* * *

Mimi-Chan 


End file.
